


Cannibal

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Ruh roo sisters, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk how to summarize shit fuck but this just gonna be a short story
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/Jessica, Jason/John (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Tw//stalking,large age gap,murder,Canblism, werid yandere kind of shit gonna happen

He was becoming obsessed with Jason,the small ,frail and anxious boy was the only thing he could think about.Any chance he got to see him ,he took. The boy had such a cute round baby face,freckles dashed all over his skin like stars in the night skin. Jason had such pretty dark hazelnut eyes and smooth light brown skin that John just wanted to kiss. He had long,wavy brown hair that went to his shoulder and had cute pastel rainbow braces and always wore light up sneakers and some kind of hoodie. 

Jason was adorable and amazing to John,he was so pure and sweet much like an angel. He couldn't help but write about him,pages and pages describing every little detail of the young boy. Drawings in the corners of his face,so many photos he had kept on his phone. He knew Jason liked to hang out with him,they often played video games together or watched some kind of horror movie. John loved taking selfies and just random photos of Jason,even whenever he didn't notice. He kept most of the photos in a private folder. John spent so much time staring at them. 

John sat up in his bed and headed to his desk and sat down. He started a small sketch of Jason,he has drawn this kid so many times. He was going insane with this obsession, he placed down his pencil and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to see him again and knew just where to go. 

He grabbed his small bag,it's made of brown leather and had a small space keychain Jason had given to John last year whenever John finally turned 18. John had spent hours searching for a matching one and had gotten Jason one along with a batman keychain and t-shirt. 

John snatched up his keys and headed out. He drove all the way to Marla's and Jason's house.

He knocked on the door,getting nervous. He was expecting Marla to open up the door but instead it was Jason. Jason looked sleepily,his hair was a mess and he was wearing a tank top that was sliding off on one side, his training bra was half exposed, and a pair of short shorts. "Oh hey...Marla not here",Jason says,he looked tired and confused.

"That's fine,I can just hand with you",John suggested,he was getting nervous,his heart beating like crazy and he felt really fucking exicted. 

Jason seemed to blush,"oh sure sure,why don't you come to my room,,"Jason says,stepping out of the way and letting John in.

The two headed up the stairs ,Jason was wobbling a bit,"you okey kid?"John asked, stopping them on the stairs.

Jason had to hold the railing and lean against it to stand,"yeah...just tired...ma and Marla were fighting last night...kept me up",he answered,John sighed and picked him up,earning a small gasp from the kid. Jason didn't say anything though,just wrapped his legs around John and tuck his head into the older boy's shoulder.

John carried him into his room and laid him on the bed,"do you wanna just take a nap?"John asked,laying on the bed with Jason. 

Jason nodded and curled up,John got a sudden feeling of bravery.

"Hey Jason",he says,crawling over to the boy.and placing a hand on his hip."Why do you have such nice eyes?"he asked,kissing Jason on the lip.

Jason's body seemed to freeze as John climbed over him,kissing him again. He pulled back and Jason was dead silent. "J-John why did you?" His voice was so small and he was blushing deeply but he looked upset. 

"Should I haven't done that...sorry",John tried to present himself as sad and sorry as he could even though he didn't feel bad at all.

"You...You're an adult...you shouldn't….plus I have a girlfriend and….just…",he looked like he was gonna cry,John was still over him. 

He felt angry by Jason's response,he wanted,he needed Jason. John frowned,"sorry I wasn't thinking,I'm sorry...we can still be friends right?"he let a few crocodile tears roll down his face.

Jason put on a quick and small smile,"oh of..of course..I didn't mean to make you upset or cry",he put a hand on John's face. "You can kiss me if that will make you happy",he says,he was clearly uncomfortable with it. 

John wiped away his false tears and leaned down,kissing the young boy again. This time Jason kissed him back which made him get really excited. He also felt proud within his acting as he managed to make the kid feel bad. 

He pulled away slightly and moved to Jason's neck,kissing it lightly.

"That feels weird",Jason says,pushing his body away from John.

John shushed him before biting into Jason's neck. Jason moaned and tried to push John away but John grabbed both of his arms. He pinned the boy down and kissed him over and over.

He held him with one hand and used the other one to feel up Jason's shirt. Jason was hyperventilating as John bit into his soft skin again and felt around his body. John paused for a second and started to taking off Jason's tank top then his bra. Jason covered himself up,looking away,"John...I'm not ready…",he says,this made John freeze in place.

"Do you hate me now?"John asked,cupping Jason's face.

Jason shook his head,"n-no I'm just not ready to do stuff like this",Jason half-lied. He did like John but he was dating a girl and John was an adult. 

John gave him back his shirt,Jason took it. He felt violated by John's roughness but didn't want to make him upset. 

The two didn't say anything for a little while,just stared at each other.

"...I should leave…",John muttered,looking anywhere but Jason.

"You don't have to",Jason says,he wanted to smack himself,he didn't want anyone to see him. 

John smiled at his answer,"do you wanna play some games?"he asked,Jason smiled back,nodding happily.

Whatever happened just a bit ago didn't really seemed to matter to John though Jason couldn't stop thinking about it. It made him feel violated and wrong yet there was nothing he could do. 

***

It became darker out and they finally beat the game,John turned to him smiling. Jason smiled back before he could feel John's lips on his. "Sorry,I can't help myself",he whispered,pulling away. "Shouldn't your sister be back soon?"John asked

Jason nodded,"she texted me a few minutes ago",he says, John nodded and got up. 

"You'll keep what happened today a secret right?You love me right?",John asked,he put his hands onto Jason's shoulders and could feel him tense up underneath his touch.

Jason looked up and seemed nervous,"y-yes,I love you,don't worry",he couldn't understand why he was so nervous and scared and why he just felt so violated by his act earlier. Shouldn't he had enjoy John touching him,he does like him after all but,being under him just made him feel wrong.

John smiled and kissed him again,"good,I'll head home now,and love you",John says,kissing Jason on the lips again this time biting down on the boy's lip and slipping his tongue in. Jason seemed to freeze up at this as John pushed him onto the floor with a thud,Jason tried pushing him off but,didn't want him to be upset so let him continue.

The second they pulled apart Jason gasped for air and moved away, "I..bye John,she said she'll be here soon",Jason tried to sound as calm as possible but,he could feel an anxiety attack coming on.

John smiled,"bye my angel",he say before finally getting up and leaving. 

Once he left Jason locked his door and turned off the lights and climbed into his bed,shaking like crazy. He started to cry,he felt bad,he felt gross and wrong but,at the same time he did want it. He has fantasized about John making a move on him but, it was surprising and a little terrifying,just didn't seem like John. His heart was pounding and he just sobbed quietly. 

He covered his mouth and tried to keep quiet as he listened to Marla knock at his door.

"Jason...are you still up?I got some ice cream",she says,knocking softly.

Jason breathed in and calmed himself the best he could,"what kind",he asked getting out of bed and rubbing his face,trying to hide the fact he was crying.

He opened his door partly and looked up at Marla.

Marla was kind and much like a mother to him,she kept her distance but did try to understand him. 

She frowned once she saw him,"are you okay?"she asked,kneeling down in front of him. 

Should he tell her?He didn't want to cause any problems though. "Yeah,just exhausted…",he answered,looking away.

"Wanna stay home tomorrow?we can just hang out",she offered,Jason nodded yes, smiling,"here let's go eat some ice cream,watch a movie then go to bed",she says,dragging him out the room. 

****

Marla woke Jason up ,it was 10 am. "Wanna go to the movies?"she asked,he knew she wanted him to open up to her but she always hints at it in such weird ways. They would have a "guys" nights/day out and they would have fun but,once it gets late she would wrap a blanket around Jason and just remind him he could tell her anything. It used to be their "girls" night/day but once Jason came out Marla changed it.

"S-sure",he says,getting out of bed finally.

"Do you mind if a friend came with us?He works there so we get a discount",Marla asked,going to Jason's closest and started to grabbing down his outfit.

"I don't mind,also I'm in 8th grade,I can dress myself",Jason says but accepted the outfits she chooses for him. She left the room leaving him to change. Jason picked up his phone and froze once he saw his little space key chain,it was Jupiter. John also had Jupiter ,there were also little stars with them. Jason's stairs were blue,white and pink and Johns were rainbow.

Jason sighed and put the phone in his pocket,he thought of taking the keychain off but didn't want Marla to question him. He has told Marla about thinking John was cute,she thought it was funny. He pulled on a hoodie over his shirt,it was a one with batman punching the joker on. Jason loved batman,he had a lot of superhero posters on his walls and lots of action figures. 

He finally came out of his room and went down the stairs,he could hear Marla talking to someone. Probably her friend, Jason knew most of her friend's as she often brought him with her to hang out. He walked into the living room where Marla and John were at. The second Jason saw him,his heart started to pound and he felt trapped.

John smiled at him,"hey there kid",he said,causing Marla to turn around. It felt so weird for John to call him kid,made Jason feel angry. 

"Ready to go?"she asked,Jason nodded,keeping his eyes on John. 

She turned to John,"go start the car we will be out in a second",John nodded and left.

"I love you but stop blushing at him,he's way to old,you dumb gay baby",she says,kissing Jason on the cheek. 

"I-Im not I wasn't",Jason could feel his face heat up,"Whatever let's go".

*****

The movie went by quickly and so did the rest of the day. John had left after the movie but Jason couldn't help but to think of him. 

"...why were you crying?"Marla asked as she finished painting her last toe-nail,that made Jason jump a little. 

"I'm actually not really sure why,just felt like it…",Jason lied,a part of his brain told him to just tell her but he couldn't. 

Marla nodded,"I get that...but I'll always try to be in your corner, I'll always have my shoulder open for you to cry..like if someone else was crying on it,I would push them off and let you on",she said,poking at her toes to see if their dry.

Jason giggled,"I can see you doing that with John...he's smelly".

She laughed,"he is,always smoking...you have horrible taste in men",she says,laughing more and more.

"I do not!You're the one who thought Andy from Toy Story was cute",Jason reminded her. 

She stopped laughing and grabbed a pillow that was on the floor,"shut up I was like 13",she says,hitting him with the pillow. 

Jason hissed and grabbed a different pillow ,throwing it at her. 

"You're such a bully",Marla says tackling him to the ground and beating him with the pillow,both were laughing at the top of their lungs. 

*****

Jason paced back and forth as he waited for John,he had text John to meet him at the park around 2 am. It was 2:05 am. It was cold out and Jason was regretting not bringing a jacket. He should probably head home soon but he needed to talk to John. He had been avoiding him all week. He felt bad about it and just wanted to talk to him,one on one.

"Jason?"John seemed to come out of nowhere causing Jason to jump and fall,the ground was cold and now he was covered in dirt,"oh are you okay?"John asked,rushing over to him and brushed some of the dirt off of him. 

"You're not wearing a jacket,it's almost freezing out,my car still warm..",John helped Jason up,"come on",he half dragged Jason to his car. Jason got in slowly,his knees and elbows were bleeding slightly thanks to the wood chips left all around the park.

"I know you wanted to talk about what happened but,your physical hurt and..well can I take you back to my house,get you clean up and some bandaids?"John offered. John lived in a pretty big ass house,he pretty much had the third story of his house to himself. His dad was some CEO of some tech company. 

"S-sure…",Jason didn't like the idea of going over to his house but he didn't feel like protesting. Plus he was bleeding pretty badly. "But after that we need to talk",he stated,he tried to come off as stern but it didn't really work.

They didn't say much as John drove them,John did roll down the window and started smoking,apologizing as Jason plugged his nose.

John pulled into the driveway and sighed,"want me to carry you in",he says,smiling.

Jason nodded,his legs and arms did hurt from falling onto the wood chips,whoever thought it was a good idea to place those there was a dumbass. John came around the car and picked Jason out of the passenger seat,and carefully carried him inside and up the stairs.

He laid Jason on his bed and went grabbed rubbing alcohol from his bath room. 

He first took a wet rag and wiped away the dirt, after cleaning it away he started to apply the alcohol. 

Jason whimpered in pain, "does it hurt?"John asked,pausing. 

Jason nodded,small tears rolling down his face. John put a hand on his face,"oh baby please don't cry,I didn't mean to make you upset",he says,climbing right over Jason,wiping away his tears. He cupped his face and kissed him.

The younger boy pulled away and looked away,"I'm way too young for you, this isn't right,you shouldn't like me that way",Jason says,"can I get some bandaids…",he says after a moment of silence. John nodded,and got off of him,opening a box of bandaids and carefully applying them wherever Jason was hurt.

"I don't get it,John,I just don't ",Jason says,pulling himself into a ball. John couldn't speak,he could only sit next to Jason. "You make me feel weird and wrong….",Jason confessed,John put an arm around Jason and pulled him close. Jason accepted this affection from him. "Please stop making me feel like this",he begged,tucking his head into John's shoulder,"it feels so wrong",he kissed John's neck softly.

"Jason….",John barley whispered bringing the boy close to him,he kissed his forehead and pressed his face into Jason's hair."Jason I want you all to myself,I want you to always be with me,I know it's wrong but I want….I need you",he kissed Jason again,he could feel himself crying."...I'm sorry..I love you",he whispered.

He could feel Jason crying into his chest,"you scared me earlier…",Jason muttered,"You were so rough and it surprised me…",he added,he was shaking now,he wasn't sure if he felt safe or unsafe around John. Part of him screamed to run away and get as far as possible but his body seemed to stop. 

John just hugged him tighter,sobbing slightly into the kids shoulder,"I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to",he cried. 

Jason's arm numbly went around him and he started to rub his back. Marla did this whenever Jason was upset,"it's okay though...I forgive you...I know you didn't mean too". He pressed a kiss to John's chest.

"I should go home soon…",Jason says,"think you drive me…",his voice was shaky and weak. 

"Yeah,I cam",John says,sitting up still holding Jason. He missed the boy a few more times,Jason actually kissed back. 

He let go of Jason who just crawled onto his lap,"Jason?"he was confused by him.

Jason kissed him right on the lips,wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling them close. John fell back with Jason still on top of him. "S-sorry,just...yeah...I should get home",Jason was blushing deeply and John's whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Alrighty let's get you home",John says,smiling at Jason.


	2. 2

*****  
*****

John parked the car in Jason's drive way,"Can i see a picture of your gf,I'm just curious",John asked,he tried his best to hide his jealousy.

John nodded and started scrolling through his phone."Here",he held up the phone to a picture of a girl who was clearly closer to Jason's age. She had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes,she had a similar smile to John and light brown skin. 

Annoyance and Jealousy shit through John's body,he wanted to smack the phone. He hadn't realzied he had been glaring at the phone until Jason pulled it away."Don't be jealous,she is nothing compare to you",Jason lied to reassure John.

John smiled at this and kissed Jason,"go to bed,I love you",John says,Jason nodded and got out of the car.

Jason stepped inside and his heart ambittely dropped as the light flickered on,Marla had been waiting for him.

"Jason..",she looked upset,not angry but just sad.

"M-marla I can explain",he lied,he shut the door. He felt like crying,tears swelling up in his eyes.

Marla face seemed to soften,"it's okay,John already text me,just….if you rver feel like hurting yourself again just tell me",she said,she got up and made her way to him,hugging him,"Please,Jason...you can always be open with me...you could kill someone and I would help hide the body",she added,kissing his forehead.

That wasn't true but it was believable,he did self harm some last year,he didn't really know why he just couldn't handle all of his feelings.

Jason couldn't say anything just cry.

She rocked him slowly,shushing him and reminding him it was okay and he wasn't in trouble.

Marla was more like a mother to him and it was weird. She cooked for him,got him clothes and school supplies,it just was odd. Most older sisters were rude and mean to their younger siblings but, not Marla.

****

John was tapping his foot gently as he stood on the corner of the gas station,carefully scanning the courtyard for the middle schoolers.

He watched as different classes went outside and inside. Then he saw her, Jason's girlfriend. She seemed to just stay in a group of friends then Jason came out and went up to her. 

Jealousy filled John's heart as Jason wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. He had to look away,he didn't know her but already hated her. John finally got back into his car and pulled out his phone. He started going through Jason's Instagram until he found her account.

Her name was Rachael,she and her friends were going to a bonfire tonight. No guys were aloud,it was a girl's only thing. 

John smiled to himself and drove back home,he knew what he needed to do to get Jason alone.

***  
There they were,the group of middle school girls. They were laughing and playing obnoxious music,John watched from afar. 

He waited until only a few left as he didn't want to miss the chance of not getting her. 

John stepped out of his car and shut the door,sitting on top of it and lighting a cigarette. It was clear Rachal and another girl had noticed him. 

They came and approached him,"who are you?"asked the other girl but,John kept his eyes on Rachel.

Racheal could tell he was staring at her and she blushed. He was technically checking her out but,mostly just to see if she could fight back against him but,she was short and shrimpy.

"Don'ts matter,what's a bunch of pretty girls doing out here?"he asked,winking at Rachel. She bite her lip,clearly nervous around him. He was trying to pull off a slightly southern accent,he was so glad he had taken theater classes last year.

"We are just...hanging out...uhh...yeah",Rachel answers, blushing deeper.

Her friend whispered in her ear before leaving the two alone,"Jayla..",Rachel tried to call after her but,she simply ignored her.

"Um my name Rachel",Rachel says,she was still blushing and plopped herself on his car. She slid her hand near John's, ah so she's a cheater. At least with Jason it was John who made the move first and kinda forced himself onto the younger boy.

"Perfect name for such a cutie pie...names Brian",John lied,smiling at her,"Brian Williams",he put a hand on her face and brushed some of her away. 

"Cutie pie…",she muttered,she leaned forward and looked like she was going in for a kiss. John cupped her face and kissed her,it was gross. He wasn't attractive to her in any way,she pulled herself onto his lap.

"I live alone",John whispered,"Wanna go back to my place",he says,placing his hand right on her ass.

"Yes",she said,kissing him again.

She got off his lap and went over to the passenger side. He unlocked the car and glanced at the other girls who didn't seem to notice she was gone.

He hopped into the driver seat,she hesitated at first before getting in the car. She didn't say anything as she buckled herself in,she looked nervous. John placed a hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed the inner side of it close to her crotch. 

Her whole face went red,he pulled away.

This was going to be so much,he thought. "Don't tell anyone cause I can already tell you're a little young,"he says,glancing over her body again.

She nodded her head and seemed to power her phone off completely,"I am...I'm 15",she was lying. She was the same age as Jason and that made John want to laugh but he didnt as he drove away with her in his car.

He brought her to one of his father's extra houses,she walked in first and he lead her to the main bedroom. "Lay on the bed",he whispered,kissing her from behind.

"I'll be right back..just need to grabbed some stuff",he kissed her again,then she went on the bed,she took off her shoes and seemed unsure what she was doing.

He smiled to himself,she was going to regret trusting him. John was gonna be basic and use a boxcutter. But first he had to break her phone,she left it in the car he was quick to put it in his pocket. He thanked god she turned it off,he took it out and set it on the ground. Then as quietly as possible jumped on it,the screen cracked and it was like a small thud. Then he put it into the sink and turned the water on. He waited a few seconds then flipped it off. It should no longer work and either way he will just bury it later.

"Brian",he heard Rachel call him.

"Hold on,I just knock something over,sorry",he called back,keeping up his accent. 

He grabbed the box cutter and placed it into one of his pockets. Then went back to the room,she had undone her hair and button down her shirt. Her small breast showing. "I'm a bit nervous",she admitted.

John smiled, "I'll be careful,just tell me if I get to rough",he says,closing the door behind him.

He undid his white buttup and threw it on the ground as he made his way to the bed. 

She laid back,shaking a little,"Don't be nervous,follow my lead",he whispered,"close your eyes and relax",he adds,crawling over her. He kissed her softly and took one hand and gently gripped her breast. 

She gasped,"that feel nice",she whispered as John pulled away. 

"This next part won't",he says,he pressed his legs into her body and dropped the accent. John pulled the box cutter from his pocket and her face filled with horror. 

"Brian",she seemed shocked and started to cry under him. 

"Aw,baby don't cry,it'll only hurt for a bit",he whispers,as he pressed the blade into her side. 

She froze and opened up her mouth to scream but couldn't, her crying got worst and started to annoyed John,"..please ...don't",she whispered.

He pulled it out and she quickly covered where he stabbed her with her free hand. "Don't cry my sweet baby doll,it'll all be over soon...though its sad whenever such cute baby girls like you trust men like me",he says,kissing her.

She tried to push him away but,he overpowered her,"it'll be over soon",he whispers ,bringing the box cutter to her throat. She stopped and shut her eyes tightly.

He dragged it across the neck slowly,not cutting too deep. She started to squirm, trying to get away from him. He took his free hand and used it to grip both of his arms,seeing her squirm around turned him on.

"Fuck you're so cute~",he liked this just a little too much. John started to grind against her as she sobbed more."Don't worry just close your eyes,don't focus on the pain",he whispered,leaning down and kissing her neck,getting blood on his lips. 

She did close her eyes and he made a little shushing noise before stabbing her right in the neck and cutting quickly. He let go of her arms and she reached for her neck,her body twitching as the blood ran down. "W-why",she whimpered before her eyes seemed to roll back and she went limp. 

Fuck,that only made him harder,he sighed and countine to grind against her body. John could really do anything he wanted with her body,he pulled off her shirt and bra and messed around with her breast. But,was a bit sad to see she couldn't moan or anything. He sighed and kissed her lips,he licked from her lips to her neck. 

He slowly traced his tongue side to side across the cut,his breathe was heavy and he was still humping her limp body.

He couldn't help but moan a little,"jesus",he mumbled before he came,he could feel the cum run down his leg.

John finally got off the dead girl,now what to do with the body he thought.

A very cruel idea did come to mind ,he remembered from watching a documentary on class where this girl's body was chopped up and cooked. They only found out from the guy telling them and even showing pictures of her body. John remember seeing the photos of her body and feeling a little turn on by all the blood and the way her eyes held no emotion.

He picked up her body and brought her to the bathroom,does it matter what body part he starts on. 

He shrugged to himself and removed the rest of her clothes,he felt around her naked body just for fun. He kissed the body again and went to get supplies. 

John grabbed himself some gloves,a clothes basket,an apron and goggles along with a saw and a few other instruments. He also started to boil water on the stove.

He started with her legs,he chopped at her ankles,her knees then her thighs,cutting her legs completely off from her torso. This was easier than he expected he thought as he placed the bit of legs into the basket.

He then made his way with her arms,he didn't realize until but she was wearing a small blue ring. He took it off her hand and slid it into his pocket. 

John didn't realize until now but she was bleeding a lot,that wasn't much of a problem. He knows he was a few bottles of bleach at home,he usually used it just to clean his white shirts. He should probably put back on his shirt but only after he was done.

Now the only thing was left was her torso and head,he laid what was left of her body down in the tub. He was quick to get her head off too,the only trouble he had was getting through bone. 

Perfect,he thought as he wiped his hair out of his eyes,getting blood on him. Now she truly was attractive to him,he smiled as he held her head and kissed her lips softly. 

*****

He finished washing his hands in the sink,he listened as four different pots were boiling on the counter,two arms,one head and part of her leg. John sighed,and went back to the room,right bleach,he grabbed out his phone and left himself a note. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

He rinsed as much blood as he could off himself and the bathroom. He finally put on his shirt and want to the kitchen. 

He glanced in the pots and could see her skin pulling apart and burning.

John was now bored though,he took out his phone and checked his messages. A few from Lamar and Jessica talking about going somewhere tomorrow to all hang out. And one from him,Jason,his heart flutter at this,he usually had to text first.

It was simply a hi with a cat emoji next to it but it still made him nervous. 

He responded with a quick hello,his heart was pounding,he loved talking to Jason. 

They started to text back and forth,Jason mention how Marla was bringing him to hang out with rest of the gang. 

He had gotten distracted and most of the body parts where a little burnt,"no good",he said to himself,he removed the mess up and ruined parts and threw them into a bag. He hesitated with the head,he hair was mostly gone,her eyes seemed to melt away and her face had disgusting marks all over it,"You're so cute",he whispered,putting her head into the bag and tying it up. He'll take them to the dump tomorrow.

He started to boil the rest of her limbs and put her torso on a tray and set it into the oven. The smell was odd,he would need to air refreshes though his father only used this house once a year for Halloween and that was a month ago.

After a while of carefully keeping an eye on the food,he threw away the boil stuff but kept the torso a small part of him was tempted to try some of it so he cut off some of it and put it into a tub ware container.

Then finally stuff the torso in a bag,he then collected her clothes and put them in the sink,lighting a match and burning them. He put all the bags in the trunk of his car and drove to the dump,throwing them into one of the many big containers,tomorrow's they will be crushing and moving everything inside. He also buried her phone out in the field, her and her friends had hung. 

John retrieved the bleach from his house and drove back to the house,he sent a few hours scrubbing down the sheets and the bathroom before throwing everything away,cleaning and putting away all of the pots he had used. 

He grabbed the small container of cooked flesh and open it,he picked it up and took a small bite. It tasted weird,not bad but weird,kinda reminded him of ham. It wasn't bad not good though,he closed the container and carried it with him to his car. He'll save it for later.

John glanced at his phone,it was only 4 am,he should get home and sleep and make sure he looked nice and had no blood on him. He glanced down at himself,he would need to throw away his clothes,probably burn them. 

He felt calm,he turned off his phone and plugged it in,he had gotten rid of her and now had Jason all to himself.


End file.
